Bunny Girl Gone Wild
by Slayzer
Summary: Bunnies might not go savage but they still have their own primal animal instincts and Judy can't fight the fantasies of Nick that ran through her mind at night. To bad Nick is too much a gentlemen to put the moves on a cute little bunny. So now Judy's going to show the sly fox just how 'Wild' and 'Savage' a "Cute Little Bunny" like her can be. (M rated Judy/Nick)
Zootopai is own by Disney and I make no profit off this use of their intellectual property.

The cover art is by Sandwich-Anomaly and is used with their gracious consent. Please check them out on if you like the picture and want to see more.

[DISCLAIMER!- DISCLAIMER!- DISCLAIMER!-]

Zootopai maybe a kids movie put this Fanfiction is NOT!

This story has mature content meant for mature readers!

So by reading on you know what your in for so don't come bitching to be later!

Seriously tho I can't believe I made this.

I saw Zootopai not that long ago and though going in that it would be some overly cute Disney movie with talking animals. Talking animals CGI movies I think having been done to death with the Madagascar, Ice Age franchises.

Dear God this movie is so unbearably awesome!

The world building to the some of most emotional performances I've ever seen out of the 3D characters to the story and writing. Everything in this movie just hit it out of the park.

Judy and Nick were also is just so awesome and cool.

And the way they carried on was like out of a great action comedy movie that Hollywood doesn't make anymore. (Anyone else get a '48 Hour' vibe from this?)

Still I can only see Judy and Nick having a platonic relationship base on mutual trust and respect.

After all I'm not shipping a Bunny and Fox together.

Nope.

That's not going to happen at all.

-Remembers Judy and Nick's make up scene under the bridge-

Who the hell am I kidding!?

I ship Judy and Nick like FedEx!

Disney has too clean a reputation (or mostly clean anyway) to allow themselves to get into messy nasty bits of life. But that's what freaks like me hang out on the Internet for.

So have some fan fiction of our favorite Bunny Cop and Hustler Fox having some rough sex.

Enjoy.

Bunny Girl Gone Wild.

By Slayzer.

Judy and Nick had just gotten off their last shift of the week. However they had some paperwork to do and Nick needed Judy's notes that where at her apartment. Nick took notice of the cheerfully out of place welcome mat in front of her door. Judy worked her key into the old lock and opened the door for Nick.

"My burrow is your burrow." Judy said happily, which tended to be her default mode, as she showed Nick her apparent.

Nick looked around Judy's apartment and given how small it was it didn't take him but a moment. Faded stained wallpaper, one bed pushed off in the left corner of the room and a table off to the right. It was the very stereotype of a crap Zootopai apparent. The ceiling was quite high however and Judy made the most of it with layers of shelves.

"Well it certainly is..." Nick paused for a moment to come up with the right word. "...cozy."

"Isn't it great?" Judy asked with smile.

A loud voice came from the other side of the thin wall. "IT'S A SHIT APARTMENT AND HE KNOWS IT!"

"SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S TRYING TO BE NICE!" Judy's other loud neighbor yelled back.

"HE'S ONLY TRYING TO GET SOME OF THAT BUNNY BOOTY!"

Nick kicked the wall between Judy's room and her loud neighbors. "It wouldn't take much for us to haul you two in for noise complaints!"

That shut them up.

Judy smirked seeing Nick lose his carefully cultivated cool for a moment. "Don't let them get to you Nick."

"How do they not get to you? Their loud, obnoxious and they said such rude things to us! The very notion that I would be after your... tail." Nick said getting flustered with the last part.

Judy's smirked deepened. "I think they accused you of being after my Bunny Booty which I don't find rude at all. Because after all these hips didn't lie." Judy then did a slow provocative turn showing off her strong shapely legs, hips, with her wide sexy ass topped with a fluffy cute tail.

Nick coughed into his paw and turned away after enjoying, ah, I mean witnessing that display. "I'm sure you'll make some lucky rabbit lose his carrots. Now about those notes I need for my report." Nick was trying to be coy but not doing a great job of it. In his heart he was crazy about Judy but in his mind he knew she never go for a fox.

Judy's smirk ran from her face and her big ears drooped sadly. 'Damn it Nick take the intuitive or at lest get the hint! I spend days reading books and going to websites about interspecies mating but it's all going to go to waste.' Judy sighed and knew her 'Get Lucky With Nicholas Wilde' plan was falling apart.

"Don't get your big bushy fox tail in a bunch, Nick. My case notes are up on one of my shelves." Judy sounded more then a little dejected.

Nick got up on his tips of his hind paws and reached for something papers that here almost just out of his reach. "I think I see them."

Judy almost cried out when she saw the papers Nick was pawing at. Those where definitely not anything she wanted him to see. "No don't!"

Suddenly startled by Judy's outburst Nick snatched a paw full of papers and pulled them down in a slow rain of lose leaf pages. Nick's green eyes widened as he saw what was on the papers. They were all print outs from websites about interspecies mating or tips on how to pleasure a male fox.

Nick's ears perked up and he smiled in that way that only a crafty fox like him could. "Why Officer Hopps did you have an ulterior motive in inviting me over? You Sly Bunny."

Judy's face flushed under her fur but the rush of blood could be seen in her big ears that started to color. She then bit down on her trembling lower lip with her buck teeth but she failed to stop her big purple eyes from watering.

Nick hadn't seen Judy this upset since she broke down while apologizing to him under that bridge. Only this time he couldn't think of any sly or clever way to make her smile.

"Carrots..." Nick started to say but Judy didn't give him a chance to finish.

Jumping with her powerful hind legs Judy pounced on her fox partner. The sudden impact threw them across the small room and on top of the bed. Nick was flat on his back on Judy's bed with her sitting on his chest. He then felt cold steal wrap around both his wrists.

Click!

Judy now had Nick handcuffed to her bed's headboard.

She let that sink in.

Nicholas Wilde was handcuffed to her bed.

A smug satisfied smirk slowly spreed across Judy's cute furry face as her ears pulled back seductively. "You know, you want me?"

"Do I know that?" Nick asked playfully. Oh how badly he wanted the cute little bunny girl who burst into his life and turned it around. The girl who saved him in ways he didn't even think were possible until he meet her. "Yes, yes I do."

Judy leaned forward and kissed Nick. Their soft noses rubbed together as their wet and hungry tongues lapped at each other.

Nick made a soft canine whine as Judy pulled away after making out with him. She sat back up and pull Nick's tie off and then she started unbuttoning his shirt. Once she had his shirt open Judy ran her soft paws through Nick's orange fox fur and the softer cream fur on his abdomen.

"Sly bunny." Nick said as Judy pawed his chest.

"Maybe if I wasn't in love with a dumb fox who could take a hint then I wouldn't have to be the bad guy." Judy said as she sat up on Nick's chest and started to undo her police vest. Once the vest was gone her padded wrist guards were next. She slowly undid the buttons of her shirt as if deliberately teasing Nick. "I must have you all fooled thinking that I'm some cute innocent little bunny girl from the countryside."

"Your not?" Nick asked with a sly grin and suggestive life of his eyebrows. He took in the sight of Judy's naked chest. The supper plush white fur of her underbelly framed by her normal sliver fur coat.

Judy smiled sly as she unfastened her belt buckle. "Do you know what Bunnies are known for other then just being cute?"

Nick shook his head no as Judy started to slowly pull her pants and underwear off with one movement.

There she was.

A naked Judy Hopps with her sexy legs spread open in front of Nick while she used one of her paws to play with her wet dripping bunny pussy.

"Bunnies just love to Fuck."

Nick growled as his canine cock slid out of his sheath only to strain painfully against the fabric of his pants. Judy saw his discomfort however she wanted to tease him a little more. After all she was going to make it up to him and give him a night that neither of them would forget.

Judy sat down on Nick's lap so she could feel his hard dick through the confines of his pants and he could feel the dampness of her sex. "I've never been in heat like this before Nicholas and it's all your fault. I've never loved or wanted anyone as much as I do you. I need you bad and so hard that it's almost driven me out of my mind." Judy then started to grind her hips against Nick. "I called home to say I was feeling homesick so Mom and Dad sent me the biggest carrots from the farm. But I'm such a bad girl because I used those big thick carrots to train my tight little bunny pussy so I could take in all of your big fat fox cock."

Nick growled lustfully at Judy's slutty confessions of her sexual desires.

Judy reached down and undid Nick's belt buckle and fly. Nick gasped in relief as his hard red canine cock popped out from his pants. Judy's violet eyes widened at the sight of Nick's foxhood. She had been expecting him to be about the size of a normal male fox and that was still big for a little rabbit like her.

However it seemed that Nicholas was big even for foxes.

Nick smirked slyly at Judy's stupefied and cute face. "Is my 'Carrot' too big for the Dumb Bunny to handle?"

Judy shook her head quickly, her big ears flapping back and forth with the moment, then pulled Nick's pants off completely. His pants joined the pile of Judy's own discarded clothing. Judy then gave Nick the same determined and fearless gaze she had when ever anyone said something was too much of her.

"Don't worry, Sly Fox. I'll take care of this big juicy carrot for you." Judy then wrapped her small soft paws around Nick's shaft. She then leaned in and rubbed the fluffy fur of her face against his hardness before licking him. Her little pink tongue cleaned much of the precum off his cock with many small fast licks.

Nick's paws grasped the posts of Judy's headboard and he held on for dear life. He knew Judy was bold and adventurous but he would never have guessed she was 'This' bold.

Not that Nick was complaining.

Judy stopped from a moment and reached under her bed. Being prepared was something she took to heart in all matters of her life. She had strategically placed a few boxes of tissue paper under her bed as well as a few other items for this night. Her paw found was she was feeling for and pulled up a small jar of petroleum jelly. Judy took two paws of the lubricant and slathered it over Nick's hard canine cock.

A pleasurable shiver ran throughout Nick's body to his toes, tail and the tips of his ears as Judy lubed him up. 'Sweet fuck those little paws of hers are as strong as they are fast.' Nick thought to himself.

Once Judy was done lubing up Nick she took a little more petroleum jelly and rubbed it around the lips of her wet pussy.

Judy then got up and then straddled Nick with her tight little pussy over his engorged canine cock. The fox and bunny both moaned as the tip of his cock pushed into her sex. Judy then slowly pushed herself down with those sexy and powerful bunny legs of hers so she could feel Nick in her even deeper.

Nick watched on as the small rabbit girl took even more of his hard red dick inside herself. Judy used those strong sexy legs of her's to force Nick's cock into her.

Judy could feel herself about to cum and she only had half of Nick inside her. She took a deep breath to steel herself and then slammed herself down on top of him with her powerful legs. With that last push Judy had taken all of the length of Nick's big thick cock up into herself.

Nick growled hungrily as Judy stated to push herself up and down on his cock. The almost unbearable tightness of her bunny pussy matched with the speed of her legs as she rode him was too much. No vixen Nick had ever been with made him feel this good. And it wasn't just because Judy was another species of mammal. That fact only made their matting feel unusual but not necessary amazing like he was feeling.

No what was really driving Nick up the wall about Judy matting with him was he could feel just how much she loved him.

Watching the way Judy's big ears flopped around as her tight rabbit body bounced up and down on his fox cock. The way her whole body trembled in pleasure from her big soft furry toes to her cute twitching noise. Those amazing expressive love fulled eyes that shone like amethyst.

'God in Heaven, what did I ever do to have such a angle in my life?' Nick thought to himself as Judy pushed him closer to climax.

Nick used the claws of his hind paws to dig into the cheap mattress of the bed for leverage. Then he started bucking his hips in rhythm with Judy own fast movements. It was difficult for him too keep up with her near boundless energy but they were so close. The bed stated creak loudly and bang against the wall with all the motion going on.

Judy and Nick then became as one in their wild animistic love making. For a while they transcended their own specie and even their own selves. All the discomfort and pain was washed away in this raw primal bliss and an all encompassing feeling of love.

"Judy!" Nick howled as he felt the knot of his canine cock swell up inside Judy's soft tight pussy.

"Nick!" Judy cried out as her body was wracked by wave of powerful orgasms that drove herself and Nick over the edge.

Judy felt Nick's cum fill her tightness as he came inside her. The swollen base of his cock kept much his seed from flowing out of her. Every muscle in Judy's body went taught and her ears stood straight up as her last orgasm shook her. Her big bunny ears then drooped down to her shoulder and she fell forward on to Nick's plush chest. All the while Nick's fox cock was still knotted deep within in her bunny pussy.

Nick smiled at the beautiful and completely spent bunny rabbit laid out on top of him. He reached for her but his paws were still cuffed to the headboard. He pull on the headboard one last time tying to free himself but it was no use.

Suddenly the bed underneath Nick and Judy begain to shudder as the joints holding it together started to break away. With a bang and a crash the bed frame broke apart into it's component pieces. The mattress had fallen to the floor with Nick and Judy still on top of it. Now with the bed busted Nick could finally get his handcuffed paws out from around the headboard.

Judy just started giggling.

"Want to let me in on the joke Carrots?" Nick asked before nuzzling nose to nose with his bunny lover.

Judy stated to giggle harder and returned Nick's affections with a kiss of her own. "It's just that I can't believe we actuality broke the bed."

"We?" Nick asked with a sly smile as he worked the handcuffs off his paws. Once his paws were free he discarded the cuffs and his shirt to join the pile of police clothing scattered across the floor. "That was all you, Carrots. And here I was still thinking that bunnies couldn't go savage."

"Was the cute little bunny too much for the big bad fox?" Judy asked sweetly and with a playful smile.

"Are you too much?" Nick asked with that playful question with a question game that he and she played. "No, you are exactly everything I want and need."

Judy felt Nick's cock soften enough to were she could let him slide out of her. Her legs trembled with the effort just to stand up and her pussy felt so raw that it hurt to move her thighs. Yet for all the pain and soreness the pleasure she got from matting with Nick far out weighed them.

However she knew that she was going to be very sore the next day.

Judy shivered a little as Nick's seed poured out of her bunny pussy. Trails of gooey cum started to leak down Judy's legs after she pulled herself off Nick. It was a little embarrassing for Judy to be like this even if the only one who could see her was her lover. She reached for a box of tissues to clean herself up a little but then remember that the box she had set aside was not crushed under the bed.

Nick reached out and pulled Judy into his arms not at all minding the dampness on his fur as her held her closer. "It's like you said sweetheart, life is messy. And matting? Well that's messy to."

Judy sighed as Nick's big powerful paws held her close to his soft body. "I'm okay with messy."

"So am I but next time no handcuffs."

"Okay no handcuffs." Judy agreed as she felt Nick's paws run down the sides of her body.

Nick smiled slyly as his paws reached Judy's hips. "Also for the next time..." He suddenly grabbed two big paw fulls of Judy's wide sexy bunny ass. "... I want to do it in that hot bunny butt of yours."

"What!?" Judy asked her ears stating straight up in surprise. She looked into Nick's eyes and saw that he wasn't playing. If anything that sly smile of his grew more crafty and he stated to massaging her ass checks with his paws.

That thought was shocking at first but then Judy's heart being to race and her cotton tail twitched in anticipation. Judy then gave Nick sly smile of her own. "Why wait until next time?"

Judy pulled herself out from Nick embrace and without any shame at all in being naked and just fucked walked across the room. She leaned over the table on the other side of the room and grabbed it with both paws. She spread her strong rabbit legs apart so Nick could get a good look at her sexy bunny ass.

Judy then shook her butt and cotton tail at Nick teasingly. "Don't tell me I wore out the 'Savage Predator' already?"

Nick could feel himself getting hard again at Judy's display and provocation. He saw that the jar of petroleum jelly had rolled out form under the bed before it collapsed. Nick lubed his hardening canine cock up in anticipation. He then walked over behind Judy and spreed a generous amount of jelly around her butt hole. Judy's tail twitched around as Nick's big paws lubed her asshole.

"I thought you were just making a pun about bunnies and multiplication. Who knew that the ZPD's own Hero Cop Judy Hopps had such a side to her?" Nick said leaning over Judy.

Judy pushed back and rubbed her ass cheeks against Nick's reinvigorated cock. "We maybe evolved Nicholas but underneath it all we are still just animals. And this randy little bunny wants to get fuck hard by her sexy fox lover."

Nick's claws dug into the table as he stared to push into Judy's ass. She was so tight back there that it was driving Nick wild as he went in deeper.

Judy's feet could barely touch to floor as Nick pounded his cock into her. Soon she was even able to do that as she was trapped between the table and her vigorous fox lover. Judy arched her back and threw her head backwards as more of Nick's cock slammed into between her ass cheeks.

"Oh Sweet Cheese and Crackers! Fuck me Harder Nick!"

Nick growled wolfishly as he hammered away at Judy's fat bunny booty. "You want it harder Carrots?" He then grabbed both of Judy's big soft and sensitive ears with one paw and pulled back. "How's that you Slutty Bunny!?"

Judy screamed in delight as Nick's rough treatment made her climax over and over again.

Nick lost it then to and he howled wildly as he blew his load into Judy's bunny butt-hole. However unlike before her ass was too tight for him to fit his canine knot into so he could pull out of her right after he came.

Nick fell onto his haunches on the floor and panted for breath.

Judy slid off the table and collapsed down next to Nick on the floor.

This time Judy didn't care at all about what kind of state she was in as she threw herself into Nick's arms.

Nick didn't hesitate to pull Judy into his arms. They held each other breathlessly for several long minutes while they recovered after that. Nick leaned over and kissed the top of Judy's head, right between her big fuzzy ears. "Your one wild bunny."

Judy smiled and then turned her head so she could nuzzle her cute bunny nose against Nick's fox nose. "I would love it if you made me 'Wilde' bunny for real. That is if you'd have me?"

Nick's ears pecked up and he caught the inflection on the word she used. Judy meant being a Wilde bunny as in taking on his last name.

Judy was asking Nick if she could be his life mate.

As if names or ceremony were needed to validate the love he had for her.

Nick smiled because he would do or give anything to Judy.

Even if what she asked for was his last name.

"Judy Wilde does have a nice ring to it." Nick then pulled Judy's left paw to his lips and kissed it lovingly. "And this paw deserves to have a nice ring on it."

Judy smiled happily as she and Nick cuddled even closer. Sure they were both naked on the old beaten floor of her crap apartment but right now couldn't have been heaven she was so happy.

Judy was so overcome that she may have started to cry.

Nick sighed lovingly as he curled up around Judy. "You bunnies, always so emotional."

-The End-

Okay so this was not slightly biologically possible or accurate but nether were walking talking animals.

The way I see it if the animals of Zootopai can walk and talk like humans and use cellphones and drive cars then they must be able to do foreplay and make love like humans as well.

That's just an excuse however as much of any kind of inspiration for this came from the furry side of the internet. (Because sometimes I like to visit that part of the internet)

You know other then scratching a shipping itch what I liked most about this fanfic was word combination of 'Bunny Pussy'.

The two words are such contradictions that I think it's almost poetic.

Bunny Pussy.

Bunny as in cute harmless little animal and then Pussy a nasty word of sexual intensity.

If I was a girl and a musician 'Bunny Pussy' is what I'd name my all girl puck rock garage band.

Anyway Zootopia fan fic ideas have been kicking around my head since I saw the movie. But I need to get back to my Star Wars Rebels fiction before I start anything else that major. (Nick and Judy in the Disney Robin Hood? Nick of course being Robin Hood and Judy as a new Knight in service to the Crown.)

So anyway please leave your comments or criticism in a review.

Thank you.


End file.
